


Christmas Rose

by LightningHaski



Series: The Flowers To My Heart [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, i don’t know how to tag this one, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: Tranquilize My Anxiety; AnxietyJosh wants to feel calm.





	Christmas Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning  
> Anxiety/panic attacks

“T-Tyler, help m-me ple-please.”

“Joshie, I’ve got you. I promise I’m not going anywhere. I’m here now, okay? Just listen to my voice. I’m here.”

“Ty, I-I can’t d-do it anymore.”

“Can’t do what, J?”

“I just c-can’t do it.”

“Joshie, listen to me. It’s okay, I’m gonna hold onto you until you’ve calmed down. I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be by your side forever. When you’ve calmed down you’re gonna tell me what’s wrong and what caused you to have a panic attack. But for now I just want you to breathe with me, listen to my heart beat and count your breaths along with mine. You got this, baby.”

“Ty, I-I’m scared.”

“I know, baby. But you got this J, you’re so strong for me. So strong.” 

“I’m not strong, I’m w-weak.”

“Hey Joshua you are not weak, you are strong. You go out on strange almost every night and you kill it, yeah you might have a panic attack before or after the show but only because you want it to be perfect just as much as I do. But come on now baby, no dark thoughts, okay? This is just for me to comfort you and calm you down.” 

“D-do you know what Christmas rose means?”

“I do, baby. It means anxiety.”

“It umm... also mean tranquilize my anxiety. That’s what you do Ty, you tranquilize my anxiety, you’re a drug that I can’t get out of my system, you calm me down and connect me back to gravity. When I start to have a panic attack it feels like my body is getting heavier but I’m also floating at the same time, but when I’m with you, your presence is enough to bring me back down to earth.”

“I’m glad that I have that affect on you, baby.” 

“I love you, Ty.”

“I love you too, J.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH I’M GOING TO SEE THE BOYS TOMORROW AND I’M SO EXCITED
> 
> Anyway I’m still adding to this series because I love writing in this style and I find it cute   
> And I know this one is short, but I just really needed to get it down


End file.
